


The Horizon and the Balcony One Shots

by Irrelevantrelevancy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Regression, expect some cute shit, welp I didn’t, y’all thought I forgot about that huh?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevantrelevancy/pseuds/Irrelevantrelevancy
Summary: Welcome to the horizon and the balcony one shots book! This is where I’ll keep all my little one shots and Drabbles for this universe! Feel free to request things





	1. Showtime showtime

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the horizon and the balcony one shots book! This is where I’ll keep all my little one shots and Drabbles for this universe! Feel free to request things

“Aye ah ya yo ya yo yo what time is it!”John exclaimed walking into Alexander’s study. Alexander paused. John was not supposed to be home right now. The tiny pitter patter of feet was answer enough. Elanoura stood at the doorway, she stared at Alexander for a few seconds before walking in and grabbing John’s hand. John chuckled fondly and whispered something in her ear.

 

“Oh...”she said sadly. She had missed her cue. Alexander was now watching intently leaving his work abandoned. John cleared his throat and shot Alexander a wink.

 

“Ah ya yo ya yo yo what time is it!”He exclaimed. Elanoura’s face lit up and she jumped in place.

 

“Showtime showtime!”she cheered. Alexander looked at what she was wearing, fairy wings, one of his shirts and rain boots. He sighed softly, dressing her had been so much easier as a baby.

 

“Like I said...”Aaron said slipping inside with three other people. The loud sounds of beatboxing and beating on the wall came to be. Alexander grinned as he thought back to that one time at the bar. It was a little over twenty years ago but the memory was still fresh in his mind.

John was front and center holding a whisk as a microphone. He had a snapback on backwards with his old ‘hipster’ glasses. Alexander stifled a laugh.

 

“I’m sure you remember this one”he said with a wink. Alexander nodded and covered his mouth almost beside himself with glee. The beat went on for a few more seconds before he started.

 

“Yo, I’m John laurens in the place to be, two pints of Sam Adams but I’m workin on three! These blue pigs don’t want it with me! Cause I’m a prrra! Chicka prrra these cops till I’m free!”he spat. Alexander clapped and smiled as Hercules took center stage. Lafayette and Aaron were chuckling amongst each other between beats and claps.

 

“Aye yo run that track back I’ve got more to say, let’s bring these lyrics forward to explain the present day!”he exclaimed.

 

John jumped back out ditching the accessories with Elanoura by his side.

 

“Yo I’m daddy laurens in the place to be! With my husband and my daughter they mean the world to me! So let ‘em here ya! Uh, put your hands up for Nora!”he said. Elanoura flipped her hair over her shoulder causing Alexander to gasp. This girl really had the spirit of Peggy. John handed her the whisk.

 

“Yo I’m baby laurens in the place to be! I look just like my daddy but that’s cool with me! Aunt Peggy’s pickin me up at three so bonjour gotta go see you mon ami’s!”she screamed and dropped the whisk.

 

“YEAHHH!”John screamed picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. Alexander shook his head at the group in question but they weren’t any better. Lafayette was losing their mind and Hercules was hollering at the top of his longs. Even Aaron was laughing, a bright smile was on his face. Alexander couldn’t help but chuckle and join in on the fun, work could wait but this was a moment he would never forget.

 

“Happy Anniversary”John whispered in his ear. Alexander quickly panicked and looked behind him to check the calendar, it was their anniversary.

 

“John I-“

 

“Babe it’s okay, we’ve been together for over thirty years. I don’t really expect anything anymore”he said.

 

“But...you put this together for me”he said.

 

“I did it because I wanted to. Teaching Nora music is more fun than it seems”John reasoned. Alexander grimaced at the notion, John was not Nora’s piano teacher.

 

“Speaking of piano-“he said.

 

“But you didn’t even say anything ab-“

 

“ _Speaking_. Of piano. Nora’s right, Peggy’s gonna be here really soon and she can’t walk outside looking like that”he said. Both John and Elanoura whined, Alexander looked up to see the entire group giving him puppy dog eyes.

 

“God when did I suddenly have five children?”he mumbled.

 

“John, she needs to wear pants”he said.

 

“Oh come on she’s like five-“

 

“Yeah! That’s the age where it’s socially unacceptable for kids to not wear pants!”he said. He reached his hand out and Elanoura grabbed onto immediately. That made his heart warm.

 

“Come on batata let’s go get you dressed in some real people clothes”he said.

 

“Okay papa!”she said sweetly. John gasped and stared in horror.

 

“Nora you’re a traitor!”he cried. She looked at him and shrugged her shoulders following Alexander out of the room. John sulked and flopped down in the worn leather chair.

 

“Batata...does that not mean sweet potato?”Lafayette said carefully.

 

“Yeah don’t mind him, I called her that once as a baby and it just stuck. He likes calling her food for some reason, she was nicknamed carrots maybe a year ago?”he said and furrowed his brows trying to remember.

 

“Thomas does the same thing with Milo, it’s always dumplin’ or puddin’ or cookie. What is it with doting father’s and desserts?”Lafayette said.

 

“Hey! I call Amelia cake pop”Hercules said. Lafayette rolled their eyes.

 

“Of course you do, how is she doing?”They asked. Hercules let a grin stretch over his face.

 

“She’s doin really good, god she’s fourteen now. Isn’t that crazy? I swear she’s still the same little girl who would walk around shaking her head just to hear her beads jingle”he said.

 

“That’s how I feel with Nora, she’s actually five now. These years have gone by in a blur man we’re gettin old. Soon enough I’m gonna be unpacking her room and sending her off to college”he said. Aaron grimaced and seemingly shuddered at the thought.

 

“Don’t get me started man, Theodosia is seventeen. Next month she’s going to prom and then after that it’s...it’s goodbye...”he said softly.

 

“Aww cheer up burr! She’s not going far, didn’t you say she was going to Harvard?”Hercules asked.

 

“Yeah because that’s where she said she was going. Turns out she got a late acceptance to Oxford...her dream school”he said.

 

“God Philips going to be in pieces...”John said softly. He wasn’t ready to think of that conversation yet, let alone have it. He let out a deep sigh.

 

“You gotta teach ‘em how to say goodbye to say goodbye...”John sang softly. There was something a bit more solemn about the song. It was Washington’s retirement song but now it held a different meaning to everyone.

 

“One last time...”Aaron sang softly.

 

“One last time...”Lafayette mumbled.

 

“One...One last time...”Hercules sang.

 

“Raise a glass to freedom burr! She’ll be out of your scalp for a while”Alexander said with a grin from the doorway. Beside him Elanoura was now fully dressed, a ruffled floral play dress. John rolled his eyes, he’d requested his daughter looked less like a cupcake at all times. Seeing the outfit his request was yet again denied.

 

“Oh Alexander not all of us are in a rush to get our kids out of the house”Aaron said with a twinkle in his eyes. Alexander grunted and went to retaliate but the door bell rang. He narrowed his eyes and Burr and held Elanoura close to him.

 

“You’re lucky”he said and walked out of the study.

 

“Will you two ever get along?”Lafayette asked.

 

“Nope”Aaron said popping the p.

 

“Well mon ami’s we can take some of Alexander’s advice”They said.

 

“And that is?”John inquired. Alexander and advice weren’t really two things that should be in the same sentence.

 

“Now that he’s occupied with Peggy we can talk shit, raise a glass to freedom!”They exclaimed. John chuckled and shook his head holding up the whisk.

 

“Raise a glass to freedom”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Seaside sunrise

**March 2030**

Philip woke to a knocking on his door, who could it be at this time? He rolled back over trying to bury his face back into his pillow, it was Saturday for Christ sake! There was no reason anyone should be asking for anything. His chores were done, his room was clean and he shouldn’t be in any trouble? He laid there paralyzed for a few moments thinking about everything he’s done in the past week. He doesn’t think he’s done anything scolding worthy.

 

The knocking progressively got louder and he groaned throwing back his duvet. Once he got a look around he could tell it was way too early for this shit-or late. He couldn’t really tell the difference, it was still dark outside. He sighed and ran a hand through his boyish curls, he’s been begging for a haircut for almost forever.

 

“ ‘m coming!”he snapped once the person began knocking in a pattern. He slid a shirt over his head rubbed his face over. He opened the door and froze.

 

“Theodosia?!”He whispered and pulled her inside.

 

“In the flesh”she grinned. She looked far too awake, her hair was done and she was wearing pajamas that actually matched.

 

“What are you doing-wait no. How did you get into my house? Your dad is going to kill me!”he whisper shouted. Theodosia rolled her eyes and looked in his mirror fluffing up her lilac hair. It was a good look for her, Philip thought it was gorgeous but he never said so. When she asked if he liked it he just smiled and nodded. Theo turned on Philips desk lamp and began looking around.

 

“Hello? Maybe answer my question?”he said crossing his arms. She hushed him and began packing things in a backpack. A sweater, a blanket, some books and a teddy bear. The bag looked like it was bursting at the seams before she was satisfied.

 

“You guys leave a key in the houseplant outside”she said matter of factly.

 

“Yeah but that still doesn’t explain what you’re doing here...and lower your voice! If my moms find you here in my room at this time they’re gonna freak”he said In a hushed tone.

 

Theodosia rolled her eyes and grabbed one of his beanies off of the table and slid it on.

 

“Come on baby boy, live a little”she said with a smirk. Philip quickly started fixing things around the room to try and hide his blush. Was Theodosia Burr necessarily the best influence? No. Was she a hell of a lot of fun to be around? Hell yes.

 

“If my mom finds out-“he started. She pressed a finger to his lips and silenced him.

 

“Stop worrying, I’ll take the blame if anything falls through. Now today is a very special day, do you know what day it is?”she asked. Philip snatched his phone off the bed and checked. _March 1st 4:41am_. He gave her a puzzled look.

 

“It’s our ten year best friendiverssary, happy anniversary bitch”she said pushing a bag towards his chest. He let out a quiet oof and fumbled with it.

 

“Open it”she urged. He shook his head gently and opened the bag. Inside was a box of junior mints and...

 

“No...”he said in shock.

 

“Oh yes”she said with a grin. In his hands were two tickets to see Mean girls on broadway.

 

“Theo I could kiss you-“he said and immediately cut himself off. He inwardly groaned, he just had to make things weird.

 

“I don’t know what’s been stopping you”she said casually. His eyes bulged out of his skull.

 

“I...Theo...what?”He said.

 

“You heard me”she said boldly.

 

He could here Alexander’s voice in the back of his head.

 

 _You wait for her. You wait until the moment is right and you sweep her off her feet_. Was now really his moment? How could he be sure that this wasn’t a joke? Was he even right for her? Oh god she’d be going off to college soo-

 

“God I have to do everything myself”she sighed and stomped over. Once she was close enough she stood on her tippy toes and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Philip could barely breath, he started wondering where his inhaler was. He pushed he thought away and immediately responded bringing a hand up to cup her cheek. They kissed until her lungs burned and his face was far too warm. Once they pulled away she had a shit eating grin on her face, Philip was doubled over panting.

 

“I...you...angel”he tried to get out between breaths. Theo furrowed her eyebrows and took her own backpack off pulling out a rescue inhaler.

 

“Hey hey take this!”She said urgently shaking it towards him. He nodded and snatched the inhaler taking three greedy puffs. Once he was breathing fine he gave her a lopsided smirk.

 

“You’re not asthmatic”he said knowingly.

They stared each other down for a few moments before she broke.

 

“Fine! I keep it there just for you”she said.

 

“Awww”he teased.

 

“Oh shut the fuck up”she said and slung her backpack back over her shoulder. Philip couldn’t help the dopey grin on his face.

 

“Come on, we’ve got a seaside sunrise waiting for us”she said and with that slipped out of the room. Philip stared at the door fondly and grabbed his backpack going after her.

 

He didn’t know where that kiss left them but damn he’s glad it happened.


	3. First day blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I think Milo might actually be my favorite Hamiltot and I’m not ashamed to admit it

**September 2026**

Thomas walked into the bedroom and smiled fondly at the sight in front of him. Messy hair, sheets hanging half off the bed and his partners bare chest. It was moments like this that took his breath away, made him stop and think. They’ve been together for seven years. In that time he hasn’t thought about Martha , about James and what they had. His thoughts were completely devoted to Lafayette and now their little one. His fond smile turned into a dopey grin as he remembered why he was in here. He walked over and sat down on the side of the bed.

 

“Lafayette...Lafayette...”Thomas said quietly. Lafayette groaned and blearily opened their eyes.

 

“What is wrong _mon coeur_? Is Milo alright? Virginie” They croaked and pushed themself up. Milo was in the phase of his life where nightmares were very prevalent. Right now he was completely and irrationally terrified of clocks. Why? The couple may never know but he hates them.

 

“Milo is fine darlin, today is Milo’s first day of school”he said carefully. As he suspected Lafayette’s face fell.

 

“I-I thought it was tomorrow...”They said quietly. Thomas frowned and ran a soothing hand down Lafayette’s arm.

 

“No honey, it’s today. I’ll go make breakfast, you get him ready?”he asked. Lafayette shook their head and slid out of bed.

 

“No...it’ll be either if you get him ready. I’ll make breakfast...and cry”They choked out doubling over. Thomas was at their side immediately guiding them back to bed. Thomas took a seat next to them and wrapped his arms around them.

 

“Shhh it’s okay honey, it’s okay”He soothed rubbing their back. Lafayette continued to cry and rubbed their eyes.

 

“He’ll be back at 2:00pm”Thomas said. Lafayette’s breathing stuttered and they let out a pitiful whimper. It was kind of ridiculous that they were crying so much but Thomas could tease later.

 

“M-m-my baby!”Lafayette cried out between choked sobs. Thomas sighed and pulled Lafayette onto his lap. Lafayette buried their face in the crook of his neck and let the sobs take over their body. The two sat like this for maybe twenty minutes before Lafayette took one sniffly breath and pulled away.

 

“I am okay now, I’ll start breakfast...and pack his lunch box!”They squeaked and quickly left the room with their head down. Thomas stood up with a sigh and rubbed their temple. This was going to be a long day.

 

Thomas gently crept down the hall past the nursery towards Milo’s room. He had to be careful not to wake Virginie. Once he successfully passed he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He had just gotten Virginie down a few hours ago, she was a light sleeper. Thomas stood in front of the baby blue door and felt paralyzed with emotion. He sucked in a sharp breath, he could not be emotional right now. He gently opened the door the door and smiled, Milo was fast asleep. The morning sun was starting to peak through the curtains, it was a quarter to eight.

 

Thomas kneeled next to the race car bed and chuckled. Lafayette and Milo both tag teamed him into buying it. If Thomas had his way Milo would have gotten a plain twin, but _no_ his boy needed style. The older Milo got the more he favored Lafayette’s expensive taste. Thomas pondered. He wondered if Virginie would share that or be sensible like him.

 

“Milo...come on stinker”he said softly. He leaned forward and shook the boy gently brushing his curls out of his face. Like John he was more in favor of...harsher nicknames. Thomas chuckled to himself, John still called Elanoura test tube baby much to Alexander’s dismay. Milo groaned and started to shift, Thomas felt a pang of regret. Maybe one last day at home wouldn’t do any harm, tell the teachers he had hay fever-he quickly shook his head. The first day was a monumental thing, the beginning of his education. He only wanted the best for his son and it started here.

 

“ _Bonjour papa_ ”Milo grumbled. He rubbed his eyes a few times and sat up in bed. His hair was a mess, Thomas inwardly cringed. Lafayette was usually the one who dealt with hair, Thomas was all about the fashion. He didn’t have much leeway though, this was a uniform school. For the kindergarteners it was grey shorts, white button down, black tie, black blazer. It seemed a little preppy for a five year old but in theory it was adorable.

 

“ _Bonjour Milo, prêt pour l'école_?”Thomas asked.

 

“ _Oui_!”Milo said jumping out of bed.

 

“Alright, go wash your face and brush your teeth. The step stool is right where I left it”he said. Milo nodded and took off towards the bathroom. Thomas smiled proudly, they were raising him right. Milo prided himself on being independent and he was well rewarded for it. Thomas took the clothes out of the closet along with the ironing board. His son would not be looking homey out in that prestigious school. He hummed to himself and smiled sadly, his baby was really growing up. He sat on the bed letting to clothes cool down and waited.

 

Ten minutes had passed and Milo still hadn’t come back.

 

“Milo! You okay baby?!”he called out. The water had stopped running, maybe he was just bothering Lafayette. Thomas shrugged it off and stood up with a creak, damn he was getting old. He grimaced at the sound his joints made and bent over digging through the closet, where we’re Milo’s oxfords?

 

Thomas paced out of the room and walked through the living room towards the kitchen.

 

“Laf baby?”He asked. Lafayette turned to face him with a ruby red nose and a tear stricken face. Thomas’ frown deepened.

 

“Baby...”he said.

 

“No no I’m fine, you needed something?”They asked. Thomas nodded.

 

“Have you seen Milo’s-actually where is Milo?”he said slowly. He took a quick scan around the room, there was no one else in here.

 

“I thought he was with you”Lafayette said quickly. The anxiety flooded into their eyes almost immediately, their grip on the frying pan tightened.

 

“Oh fuck-Milo!”Thomas said and ran down the hall. Lafayette took a deep breath and tried not to think of the worst.

 

“Milo-oh...”Thomas said as he stopped in front of the nursery. Milo had taken his step stool in with him. He was now sat in the rocking chair holding Virginie. Thomas let out a sigh of relief and chuckled. Milo looked absolutely smitten. Thomas took a quick photo before making his presence known.

 

“What’re you doing silly?”Thomas asked.

 

“ _C'est ma petite soeur_ ”Milo said softly. Thomas felt his heart grow, this was good progress. Milo was livid the day they brought Virginie through those doors and now...he’s doting on her.

 

“ _C'est votre petite soeur_ , give her a kiss”Thomas said just as softly. Milo nodded and planted a kiss on her forehead. Virginie opened her eyes and cooed softly, Milo’s face lit up.

 

“She likes kisses!”he said excitedly. Thomas nodded and couldn’t wipe the grin of his face if he tried.

 

“She loves kisses, just like a certain little stinker I know!”Thomas said and swooped into the room.

 

“No papa!-“Milo shrieked

 

“Mwah mwah mwah mwah _mmmwah_!”Thomas said kissing all over his face. Milo’s face curled up in disgust and he wiped his cheeks.

 

“Papa eww! They were wet”he complained.

 

“Well you didn’t ask for dry kisses”Thomas said with a duh tone to his voice.

 

“I didn’t ask-“

 

“Well come on Milo, say goodbye to Virginie”Thomas said. Milo tilted his head in confusion.

 

“Why do I have to say goodbye?”He asked. This was odd, he always spent his mornings with Virginie. Whether he liked it or not.

 

“Because honey, you’re going to school today”Thomas said gently.

 

“Oh...okay”Milo said and gently slid out of the chair. Thomas grabbed Virginie and placed her back in the crib.

 

“Come on”Thomas prompted. Milo grabbed his hand and they walked back to the bedroom. Milo looked over his shoulder and frowned. Once they were in his bedroom Thomas immediately began undressing the boy. Milo was uncharacteristically quiet.

 

“What’s wrong lolo?”Thomas asked. Milo shook his head and was compliant as Thomas helped him into his shorts. Despite the odd feeling that was settling in his stomach Thomas couldn’t help but coo. Milo looked adorable with his little knee high socks and shorts. Thomas pulled him into the bathroom and started to slick his curls back into a ponytail. Milo was still very quiet. Thomas frowned and once he secured the ponytail he kneeled down in front of him.

 

“What’s wrong prince?”he asked softly. He was using his serious face, Milo stiffened up.

 

“Nothin”he mumbled.

 

“Son, I have lived a long long life. At least a thousand years, I know when someone says nothing like that it means something. Tell me what’s on your mind”Thomas said. Milo cracked a little grin at the self jab but soon began to frown.

 

“Do you love Virginie papa?”he mumbled. Thomas’ eyes widened.

 

“Of course I love Virginie. What made you think that I don’t?”He asked.

 

“Then why can’t she come to school with me?”Milo said. It suddenly clicked on Thomas’ head. In the last seven months Milo hasn’t spent a day without Virginie, it had become his new normal.

 

“Virginie’s just a baby Milo, she can’t go to school with you. She’s too little”Thomas explained. Milo nodded slowly and thoughtfully.

 

“Then who’s gonna watch her when we’re gone?”He asked. _When we’re-ohhh_. Thomas’ jaw dropped gently at the newfound epiphany. They forgot to tell Milo they aren’t going to school with him.

 

“Prince, this isn’t like daycare. Daddy and I aren’t going with you”he said carefully. Thomas’ squeezed his eyes shut and was ready for the worst. He expected a tantrum, shouting, kicking.

 

Milo just nodded his head slowly.

 

“Oh...okay! Can we eat breakfast now papa?”He asked.

 

What.

 

Thomas blinked slowly as he tried to process the response.

 

“I uh yeah, let’s go”he said and stood up. Milo happily grabbed his hand again and dragged him to the kitchen. Lafayette who had just finished setting the table and was dressed. Thomas looked at their apparel and wondered if they were going into work today. A coral pencil skirt tucked into a white blouse, instead of a blazer they opted for a light cream cardigan.

 

“Oh _Bonjour mon petit prince_!”Lafayette cooed. Milo giggled and raced up to them throwing his arms around Lafayette’s hips.

 

“ _Bonjour eh...maman_?”Milo said looking a bit bewildered. Thomas’ raised an eyebrow, Milo hasn’t called Lafayette mama in years. Lafayette noticed too and kneeled down easily picking the boy up.

 

“Why mama today Milo?”Lafayette asked sitting the boy on their hip. Damn Thomas really needed to lift more, Lafayette was giving him competition.

 

“Because you’re dressed like a girl”Milo said.

 

“Ah and what does dressing like a girl mean Milo?”Lafayette asked.

 

“Um dresses and skirts and stuff”He said.

 

“Well why do you think only girls wear dresses and skirts and stuff?”Lafayette asked. Thomas smiled and leaned against the counter. Life lesson time.

 

“I...I dunno”Milo said finally.

 

“Boys and girls and everyone in between can wear whatever they want. That goes for you too Milo, boys don’t only wear pants. Some boys wear skirts”They said.

 

“You’re not a boy daddy”Milo said. Lafayette smiled so wide their eyes crinkled at the sides.

 

“You’re correct, _très bon_ ”They said and put him down.

 

“So that means I can wear a dress?”Milo asked. Lafayette nodded immediately.

 

“That’s exactly what that means, now take a seat at the table. I’m going to grab my shoes and Virginie”They said and left the kitchen.

 

“Papa?”Milo asked as his legs dangled from the chair. God he was still so small, he needed a booster seat for the chair.

 

“Yes?”Thomas said as he fixed the boy’s plate. Mickey Mouse waffles, huh. Lafayette must be in an excellent mood now.

 

“Tell me how you and daddy fell in love”He said. Thomas froze. Wasn’t it at least five years too early for this conversation? He wanted to ask how the fuck he knows what love is but he then remembers Milo’s not that little anymore. They go outside, he went to daycare, he goes to the park he probably here’s and retains so many things the couple aren’t aware of. He made a mental note to cool the profanity from now on.

 

“That’s uh...I...I’ll tell you when you’re older”he said quickly. He couldn’t exactly tell his son he was a bit of a home wrecker. Or that the two were fuck buddies in their youth. God had the outcome of their relationship been that unconventional. Milo tilted his head and furrowed his brows.

 

“Why-“

 

“I’m back! And Mademoiselle Virginie is wide awake!”They said bouncing the baby girl. She giggled and gave a gummy smile. Thomas let out a sigh of relief and walked over to Lafayette quickly.

 

“Ya son wants to know how we fell in love”he whispered. Lafayette’s eyes widened and they looked taken aback.

 

“I’m sorry what!?”They exclaimed in a hushed tone.

 

“Why do you think he-“

 

“Papa! Come cut my waffles please!”Milo said kicking his feet. Thomas wanted to correct him but at least he said please this time. He shook his head, they’ll work on it.

 

“Um Tom I think he has to take those waffles to go. His school is kinda far”Lafayette said.

 

“Okay! Change in plans, Milo follow daddy”he said. Milo hopped off of the chair and followed Lafayette out the door. Thomas quickly grabbed his backpack and his lunchbox.

 

The drive to the school was almost forty minutes. Thomas felt like he was going to have an aneurysm, the traffic was driving him insane. He didn’t even have company as Lafayette was sat in the back between Virginie and Milo.

 

“Again! The wheels on the bus go round and round...”Lafayette sang. Thomas wanted to slam his head against the dashboard, he thought they were past the point of nursery rhymes. Thomas sent Lafayette a glare through the rear view mirror. Lafayette smirked and gave Milo a gentle smile.

 

“ _Mon petit_ let’s sing the louder louder song!”Lafayette said.

 

“Yeah!”Milo cheered.

 

“Lafayette...”Thomas said in a warning tone. It was ice cold and it made them shudder. Lafayette simply clapped along the beat for Milo.

 

“ _Quand nous rentrerons à la maison, attrapez le fouet_ ”he snarled. Lafayette’s smirk returned.

 

“ _avec plaisir_ ”Lafayette purred.

 

“What are you two saying? I speak French too!”Milo huffed in annoyance.

 

“We’re talking about the water bill, do you wanna pay it?”Thomas supplied easily.

 

“No!”Milo exclaimed furiously shaking his head. The light was green, Thomas smirked and stepped on the gas.

 

“You drive this car like it’s fast and furious!”Lafayette complained.

 

“Yeah? Well that’s how we get places so quickly”he said flying past the other cars on the road.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

“Lafayette you didn’t...”Thomas said.

 

“Oh but I did, smile Milo!”They said holding up their phone. Milo was posed in front of the car holding up a sign. _My first day of kindergarten 9/5/26. Class of 2038._

 

“Shit”Thomas choked out feeling his eyes begin to water. He was fine until Lafayette had to go and get sentimental with it. He quickly wiped his eyes.

 

“First days are rough”A woman asked. Thomas turned around and nodded. The woman had angel blonde hair and a soft round face. She was soft all around actually, she wore a green cardigan and a navy blue dress with all kinds of birds on it.

 

“My name is Abigail but my students call me Mrs.Adams. The first day with the little ones are always tough”she said. Mrs.Adams, that sounded familiar. He dug in his pocket and took out the letter sent from the school.

 

_Parents of Milo Jefferson d’amboise marquis de Lafayette, your enrollment at Washington heights bilingual school was a success. His teacher will be Abigail Adams, room 106, first floor._

 

Thomas let out a little chuckle.

 

“I believe you’re my little ones teacher. Does Milo ring a bell?”he asked. She seemed to rack her brain but nodded.

 

“Ah Milo Jefferson d’amboise marquis de Lafayette”she said. He raised an eyebrow.

 

“ _tu parles français_?”He asked. She nodded.

 

“ _Oui_! I teach one of the immersion classes from kindergarten to third grade. Mondays, tuesdays and fridays are in English. Wednesday’s and Thursday’s are in French”she said. Thomas smiled, it felt nice knowing the schedule.

 

“My friend Mandy Gonzalez teaches the Spanish immersion classes”she said.

 

“Bye any chance does she teach a boy named Philip Schuyler”he asked.

 

“Yup! That’s her favorite student, how do you know him?”she asked.

 

“I’m friends with his mom”he said.

 

“Ah. Mrs.Schuyler is a gem for sure, always involved”she praised. Thomas chortled, Of course she was.

 

“Papa! Daddy won’t stop taking pictures!”Milo whined running over.

 

“Just one more!”Lafayette pleaded with tears in their eyes.

 

“Clinger?”Mrs.Adams said.

 

“Yup”Thomas answered. Lafayette pulled themself together and walked towards them.

 

“Sorry about that I am Marie-Joseph Paul-“They started.

 

“Here we go”Thomas muttered.

 

“Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier-“

 

“Oh my god”Thomas whispered.

 

“Marquis de Lafayette”They finished and sent Thomas a sideways look.

 

“ _C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer_ ”she answered. Lafayette’s eyes lit up and they jumped in place giddily.

 

“ _tu parles français_?”They squeaked

 

“ _Oui, C'est ma langue maternelle_ ”she said.

 

“Me too!”They squealed. Thomas rolled his eyes.

 

“Alright frenchie, we get it you’re from France”he said. Lafayette pouted petulantly.

 

“Well so are you!”They said.

 

“Yes I know, we grew up together. I am so sorry Mrs.Adams, they just get really excited when they meet other French people”he said.

 

“I can’t help it”Lafayette grumbled.

 

“It’s fine by me, I was the same way before I came to teach at this school.”she said. The bell sounded and Mrs.Adams gave them a soft frown.

 

“I wish I could chat longer but that was my cue”she said. She turned to Milo and smiled.

 

“Hello, my name is Mrs.Adams. What’s yours?”she asked.

 

“Milo Jefferson d’amboise marquis de Lafayette!”he said proudly. Thomas rolled his eyes and sent Lafayette a glance. Wonder who taught him that.

 

“Well it’s nice to meet you Milo Jefferson d’amboise marquis de Lafayette! I’m going to be your teacher this year, are you ready to go inside!”she asked.

 

“Yeah!”Milo exclaimed and ran towards the front doors.

 

“Good-goodbye I guess!”Thomas shouted. Milo didn’t even turn back he just kept running.

 

“Oh goodness I should go catch up with him, it was nice meeting you two!”she said broke off into a jog.

 

“He...he didn’t even say goodbye”Thomas whispered.

 

“I know honey I know”Lafayette said soothingly.

 

You...you brought the baby carrier?”He asked in confusion. Low and behold Virginie was strapped to Lafayette’s chest, she was enjoying the sun.

 

“Mhm, we should get going now. I’ve got work at one and I need to drop you and Virginie off”They said and walked towards the car.

 

Thomas was frozen in place, he couldn’t seem to move. He stared at the once open doors until the closed, another bell rang. Milo was probably in an assembly or in class...

 

“Thomas”Lafayette said urgently. He was falling, he didn’t even realize it until Lafayette was by his sides shaking his shoulders.

 

“Thomas!”Lafayette exclaimed patting his cheeks a few times. He blinked rapidly and looked around, he was laid out on the grass.

 

“Jesus Christ don’t scare me like that you dick!”They said slapping his chest.

 

“What the hell just happened?”Thomas demanded.

 

“Well Mr.I don’t feel emotions, you fucking fainted”They snapped.

 

Thomas nodded and got back to his feet.

 

“Well that was dramatic”He said simply.

 

“Yeah, you’re telling me. Now get your ass in the car”They said. The two walked in silence, the only sound was the steady babbling of Virginie.

 

“You’re not fucking driving, passenger seat”Lafayette said. They quickly got Virginie settled and slid into the drivers seat. Thomas didn’t even put up a fuss as he buckled his seatbelt. Driving wouldn’t be good for him right now.

 

It was quiet. Not the comfortable silence but like the calm before the storm.

 

“ _Mon coeur_ ”Lafayette said. The tenderness in their voice threw Thomas off and he was breaking.

 

“ _Fuck_!”he exclaimed and buried his head in his hands. The tears fell rapidly and he didn’t even try to stop them.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck!”he sobbed slamming his hand against the dashboard. Thomas Jefferson was known for many things, he was known to the French as a noble. He was known to his peers as respectable. And he was known to Lafayette as the man with the most delayed reactions.

 

“It’s okay let it out”Lafayette said using one hand to rub his back.

 

“He didn’t even say goodbye!”Thomas whimpered. “He just ran right through those doors and didn’t look back!”he continued.

 

“I know Thomas, our boy is not shy”They said.

 

“Shit I miss them”he said and rubbed his eyes. They were bloodshot read and his nose was stuffy.

 

“Okay We’re going to stop by Alexander’s place first so you can freshen up and then I’m taking you to work. You look a hot mess mon amour”They said. Thomas chuckled and sniffled.

 

“You’re an asshole Gilbert”he said.

 

“You are what you eat”They said.

 

Thomas blinked.

 

“I...you...please never say that again”Thomas pleaded.

 

“Why? it was your ass I was eati-“

 

“Gilbert please!”He exclaimed. Lafayette laughed and rested their hand on top of Thomas’

 

“Alright alright alright, at least it made you smile”They said.

 

“I still miss him”he pouted.

 

“Everything’s going to be alright, he’ll be back by 2:00pm”Lafayette soothed.

 

 

And he was. He came running right back through those doors babbling about friendships and Painting and numbers. Thomas smiled and tried to picture where the Advil was in the medicine cabinet. God he couldn’t wait for Milo to go back to school tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations   
> prêt pour l'école?-ready for school  
> C'est ma petite soeur-shes my baby sister  
> C'est votre petite soeur-it is your baby sister  
> Bonjour mon petit prince-good morning my little prince  
> Quand nous rentrerons à la maison, attrapez le fouet-when we get home grab the whip  
> avec plaisir-with pleasure   
> C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer-it’s a pleasure to meet you   
> C'est ma langue maternelle-yes it’s my native language


	4. Sorbet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what the phrase for deleted scenes translates out into writing but this is one of them! This is was a draft of the scene where Lafayette was picking John and Alexander up from Alex’s job I think around the twentieth chapter? John is basically a small bab who is easily overwhelmed by things but doesn’t understand

**August 2018**

“Mon _doudou_!”John squealed and flew down the hallway to the main doors. Jefferson looked over his desk with a raised brow at the exchange, he had spent a good five or six years in France while he was trying to find himself and he knew the word all too well.

 

Once Lafayette entered the building John immediately jumped on them wrapping his legs around their waist.

 

“It feels nice to hear you say that”they breathed out and kissed John’s forehead. Alexander chuckled and stood from the end of the hall simultaneously keeping look out and watching the moment.

 

John hugged them like he hasn’t seen them in forever and babbled on about his day from beginning to end.

 

“I like Betsy”he said.

 

“Now is that right? What did you do with Betsy?”They inquired and started walking towards the door. Alex did one last scan of the room and followed after.

 

Jefferson slowly stood up from his desk and chuckled under his breath, John was the last person he thought would hop on the age regression train. He was almost glad, happiness was a good look on him.

 

Lafayette walked to the car and opened the back door dumping John inside. John squealed landing on his back and babbled about how he was like a turtle. Alexander got into the passengers seat and smiled planting a kiss on Lafayette’s cheek.

 

“Is seems as though John had aged up within the past two hours”Lafayette said. Alex nodded and grabbed a hair tie off his partner’s wrist tying his hair back in a low ponytail.

 

“I know, after he got his _leche_ he took a little cat nap and woke up bouncing of the damn walls”he said chuckling.

 

“Papa I was talkin!”John exclaimed. Alex looked back and held his hands up I’m surrender.

 

“My fault baby, continue”he said.

 

John rolled his eyes and pulled his shoes off sitting criss cross.

 

“Me an Betsy talk ‘bout big John stuffs...but Betsy got toys in her office! I tell you that papa?”he asked. Alex nodded his head and smiled reaching back doing up his seatbelt.

 

“You’ve told me three times, tell doudou about the toys”he said.

 

John nodded and went on a tangent about how he couldn’t wait to go back and play with Betsy and talk.

 

“Betsy said even grown ups play!”he said.

 

“Do you feel safe with Betsy?”Lafayette asked. John fiddled with the seatbelt pondering for a few seconds.

 

“Hmmm yes! Betsy nice an’ smells like vanilla....reminds me of mama”he said. Lafayette gripped the steering wheel a little bit tighter, they weren’t expecting that answer.

 

“Why is that John?”Alex asked softly. He seemed to share the same look of mild bewilderment as them. John shrugged and that was the end of that. Lafayette made a mental note to press further when John wasn’t so little.

 

“Can we get ice cream?”he asked. Alexander looked over to Lafayette who gently shook their head.

 

“You can’t have ice cream, remember?”he said softly. John furrowed his brows, he always ate ice cream! It was the special kind that dada bought that said _sorbet_ whatever the hell that meant. John just knew it tasted fruity and they always got the _friendly’s_ brand cause it was creamy and not crunchy and weird like the other stuff. John didn’t like the weird crunchy type, it made his teeth feel funny.

 

“But dada buys me the fruity ice cream? We can’t get that?”he asked sadly.

 

“The fruity- _ohhh_! We have that at the house”Alexander said.

 

“B-but I wanna go out with you guys...”John said quietly. His throat was starting to feel funny and he didn’t know why. Tears started prickling the corners of his eyes as he sniffles. He wanted to hang out with doudou and papa, not go home. He was having a good day and going home meant he had to deal with big John stuff and talk about his problems.

 

“Hey hey what is the matter?”Lafayette said softly. John shook his head and pulled his knees up to his chest. He was making doudou feel bad.

 

“N-Nothin”he mumbled and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

 

“Uh uh uh, I’m coming back there”Lafayette said and unbuckled their seatbelt. They stepped out of the car and opened the back door sliding in next to John. He was huddled up in the corner, tears were streaming down his face. He didn’t understand why he was crying but he had succumbed to it pretty quickly.

 

“Tell _doudou_ what’s wrong”Lafayette said and wrapped their arms around him. John immediately welcomed their warmth and buried his face in their chest riding out the waves of his sudden sadness. He didn’t mean to cry, today was such a good day and he was ruining it. He ruined everything. The thought just made John cry. Lafayette looked to Alexander who was already holding up a pacifier. They hadn’t tried this method with John yet but it might help.

 

Lafayette reached forward to grab the pacifier and pulled the boy away from their chest for a moment. He whimpered and bundled up the tee shirt in his hands trying to go back. He didn’t want to see Lafayette’s face, they would be disappointed that he was crying. He was ruining such a good day.

 

“Would you like this?”They asked softly. John looked at it, it was a plain baby blue. He nodded his head and Lafayette let out a sigh of relief. They pushed the pacifier between his lips and rubbed his back gently. The sobs eventually stopped leaving the boy hiccuping cuddled and clinging to Lafayette for dear life.

 

“Alexander do you think you can drive?”They asked. Alex nodded and slid over to the passenger seat.

 

“Are we going home?”He asked.

 

“Yeah, I think the little one is a bit overwhelmed from today. A lot has happened”They said. John let out a pitiful whimper once the rubbing stopped and Lafayette resumed immediately. Anything to keep John happy, he needed this.

 

Lafayette smiled as they remembered what it felt like to be taken care of once upon a time. To bury their face in someone’s chest and be reassured. To let their guard down, to play, to laugh, to cry. That chapter of their life was over though, it was time to take on a different role.

 

“Being a caregiver really suits you”Alexander said starting up the car.

 

Lafayette snorted softly.

 

“If you say so _mon amour_ ”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im saving you guys and myself time so anything in italics is written in French.

**December 15th 1995 France**

Thomas chuckled and grabbed Gilbert’s hand with a cheeky grin. Gilbert quickly looked around before giving a nod. The two boys stood up and backed their way off the platform sneaking out the side door.

 

The two walked and talked linked by the pinky. It was innocent, despite the reputation that follows him now Thomas was once a respectable young man. They found themselves in the heart of the garden giggling at nothing. Thomas grinned down at Gilbert who was wrapped in his embrace and Gilbert stuck out his tongue.

“ _Hi_ ”Thomas whispered.

 

“ _Hi_ ”Gilbert whispered in return. Falling into routine he tilted his chin up and closed his eyes expecting to be met with the velvet lips of his lover. The only thing his lips were met with was a kiss from Jack Frost. He frowned and pulled out of thomas’ embrace wrapping his jacket further around himself. Why did Thomas not want to kiss him?

 

“ _It shouldn’t be this way_ ”Thomas said suddenly.

 

“ _What do you mean_?”Gilbert asked.

 

“ _We shouldn’t have to hide. I should be able to show you off, be proud. You deserve so much better than this Gil_ ”He said softly.

 

“ _I don’t need any of that, I just want you my darling. That would be enough_ ”he tried to reason. Thomas scowled and shook his head running a hand down his face. He paced over and cupped Gilbert’s cheeks in his hands.

 

“ _My sweet Gilbert, so naive. Never change_ ”He whispered. Gilbert nodded and stood on his tippy toes trying once again to steal a kiss. The bells rang and the two looked at each other.

 

“ _Better luck next time angel, it’s ceremony time_ ”Thomas said with a smirk. Gilbert rolled his eyes and in turn grabbed his lovers hand and placed a gentle kiss to it.

” _you will be the death of me Thomas Jefferson d’amboise_ ” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another deleted scene in the realm of ‘I could have really fucked y’all up but I decided against it’   
> This is the road I was going to take Lafayette down but I loved them too much to hurt them

**2018**

“Run away with me”Thomas whispered. Lafayette’s eyes widened and they quickly shook their head.

 

“Thomas no, are you crazy? I have three partners, I’m engaged!”They exclaimed. Thomas quickly rushed forward and cupped Lafayette’s cheeks. Lafayette all but melted into the touch, what they’ve been longing for...dreaming of. Their eyes locked with Thomas’ and they fell.

 

“Remember Vienna? What we did in Vienna...”Thomas said trailing a hand up their thigh. They gasped and quickly stood.

 

“Thomas no! I can’t do this”They said.

 

“Tell me you don’t love me...look me in my eyes and tell me _mon Cher_ ”He said firmly. The French sounded almost alien knee deep in his southern drawl. It made Lafayette’s knees weak, their Thomas standing right in front of them.

 

“I do not love you”They whispered maintaining eye contact. Thomas’ jaw clenched and he nodded his head.

 

“I’m sorry for being a bother, I’ll see my way out Lafayette”He said yet he remained in his spot. Lafayette raised a brow and crossed their arms over their chest.

 

“Thomas le-“

 

Soon enough a pair of lips were on theirs and they weren’t saying no. They were saying quite the opposite actually. They brought their fingers up and raked them through his thick hair. Thomas’ hair was much thicker than theirs, far more coarse but it soft to the touch. Thomas’ pulled away panting gently biting down on his bottom lip.

 

“I usually don’t let no one touch my hair but you’ve got magic hands, doll”he whispered. _Doll_. That one was new to Lafayette, it made their heart flutter.

 

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me Thomas”They breathed pulling the man closer by his suit. Thomas pulled away breathlessly and gripped the hem of their shirt.

”tell me you love me”he breathed.

“I love you”Lafayette whispered reverently and it wasn’t a lie. 

“Again”He all but growled leaving rash kisses down their neck, it was all teeth.

”I love you!”they moaned out.

”again”he growled. 

And they did.

Images of their lovers flashed across their mind but the moment Thomas’ hands were on them their mind went blank.

 

Their knees went weak and he smirked hoisting them up. Thomas was like their drug, they knew he was bad but god did he feel so _right_ in the moment.

 

They couldn’t say no to this.


	7. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I call this the AU where Thomas and Lafayette remained best friends and didn’t turn into lovers

**2018**

Thomas had decided to spend the night at Lafayette’s request so they could catch up. Watching this exchange was beautiful and simultaneously confusing, it’s like they became a different person around Thomas.They laughed louder and the play fighting was endless, but the way they play fought was so _aggressive_.

It was completely out of character for them.

 

Not to mention it made John feel uneasy, every time Lafayette would let out the tiniest wince or scrunch their face up he would growl under his breath. He gripped onto the arm of the couch tightly and watched the scene intently, he almost acted as the referee.

 

“Alright alright alright that’s enough Thomas you’re hurting them!”he finally snapped and got in between the two. Instinctively Thomas held his fist up but quickly put it down at the look on John’s face. His face was bright red and his nostrils were flared slightly as he panted.

Lafayette sucked their teeth and crossed their arms.

 

“Come on John we were just having fun!”They whined. John shook his head and put his hand up.

 

“Nah I don’t wanna hear it, beatin each other senseless ain’t the kinda fun we have in this house”he said sternly. Hercules and Alexander watched from afar cuddled up on the loveseat at the scene in front of them. It’s like John and Lafayette had switched roles. He was more worried than frustrated and Lafayette pouted petulantly.

 

“Fine.”They huffed.

 

“Nope I don’t like that tone, say it again”He said. Lafayette’s whined in embarrassment as Thomas snickered.

 

“Don’t even laugh Thomas cause I’m about to get on your ass too, now what did I just say Lafayette?”He said.

 

“F-fine”They said softly, John leaned forward and stroked their cheek in a silent praise. He could feel Lafayette’s cheek heat up under his touch and he smirked to himself, he needed to have a talk with them later.

 

“Now Thomas”he started. Thomas scrunched up his shoulders and winced.

“You know damn wel-“

 

“Okay! Let’s watch a movie guys!” Alexander interrupted and stood up clapping his hands.

 

He and John shared a look and they both nodded their heads, whatever the hell just happened they needed to talk about later.

 

“Let’s watch a scary movie!”Thomas chirped. Lafayette immediately shook their head.

 

“No no and no we don’t do that here, let’s watch inside out!”They suggested. Thomas rolled their eyes but nodded regardless and plopped down on the couch.

 

“You’re too chicken to watch a scary movieee”He said in a sing song voice. Lafayette gasped and almost threw themself at him before John once again stepped in.

 

“Hey hey hey, why can’t you guys play nice right now?”He asked. Lafayette shrugged and crossed their arms.

 

“Because Thomas is spoiled”They said.

 

“I am not spoiled! You’re just a baby!”

 

“No you’re a baby!”Lafayette shot back sticking out their tongue.

 

“You’re both acting like babies, either you play nice with each other or it’s lights out”John said calmly.

 

“Am not!”They cried out in unison.

 

“Okay how about we watch inside out and then a scary movie?”He tried.

 

“I don’t like scary movies!”Lafayette whined again.

 

“Well I don’t care what you like!”Thomas snapped.

 

“Take that back!”Lafayette cried out.

 

“Or what? You’re gonna cry to your daddy?”Thomas taunted. That was the breaking point.

 

“Daddy!”Lafayette screamed. The room went silent, they could only hear their heart pounding. The fire was gone, all was left was smoke and ashes. The three men looked at each other, who was daddy? John took a hesitant step forward gauging their reaction, they looked upset.

 

“Thomas, I’m gonna need you to go take five in the guest room”he said calmly. Thomas nodded and quickly scrambled to his feet walking down the hall in shame.

 

“Laf?”John said softly. Lafayette kept their head down and found a sudden interest in the carpet. Their cheeks were flaming and they were still panting. Their hands trembled as they picked loose little pieces of lint, when had the carpet gotten so filthy?

 

“Laf, look at me”John said again. Lafayette looked up with watery eyes.

 

“Are you-“

 

“I don’t know!”They exclaimed suddenly. John jumped back in surprise.

 

“I-I just don’t know okay? Whatever I said earlier...wasn’t supposed to happen”They concluded.

 

“Well it’s okay if you are”He said.

 

“Who’s gonna take care of you and Alexander?”They asked.

 

“Just because I’m not a sexual switch doesn’t mean I can’t be an age regression switch”he said with a lopsided smile.

 

“I can vouch that’s he’s actually a pretty good caregiver”Alexander said.

 

“This is...this is a lot right now, can we discuss this later?”They asked shyly.

 

“Of course laf, I don’t wanna ruin your sleepover. But I swear to god if you and Thomas hit each other one more time-“

 

“Don’t swear to god! That’s a sin!”Thomas yelled from down the hall.

 

“Thomas you’re an _atheist_!”Lafayette yelled back crossing their arms.

 

“ _So!?_ ”Thomas argued.

 

John looked towards his boyfriends for help but they turned a blind eye. What was he getting himself into?


End file.
